


Birds of a Feather

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smitten Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: They cuddle, they sleep, Kageyama is in love, that's it.





	

Hinata shifts in my arms again, and I can feel the pinprick of numbness shoot up my arm.  
It feels like the millionth time this has happened, and at this rate I might never sleep again. Or regain feeling in my arm. I consider rolling him over, at least so he's not half on top of me anymore, because along with arm numbness, this position also restricts my breathing and I have to constantly stretch my neck away from his fluff of hair so I don't sneeze.  
Basically it's terrible.  
I raise my arm to move him, but he mutters under his breath and tries to move even closer to me, tangling our legs together.  
Dammit.  
I drop my arm, instead settling it on his back and rubbing slow circles until he calms down again, and even after I don't stop, absentmindedly drawing patterns down his spine.  
Yeah, I should definitely move him now.  
I bury my face in his hair and pull him up, closer to me.  
If only he wasn't so damn adorable I could've pushed him away already. As it is, now I might never be able to use my arm again, and while that does suck, since I'd never be able to play volleyball...  
It is kinda worth it.


End file.
